1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery pack and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, as portable electronic devices such as video cameras, mobile telephones, and portable computers are light and exhibit high performance, research is being directed at the use of a secondary battery as a driving power source for such portable electronic devices. For example, a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, a nickel-zinc battery, and a lithium ion battery can be used as a secondary battery. Among the above batteries, the lithium ion battery can be rechargeable and have a small size but large capacity. Due to the advantages that a driving voltage and energy density per unit weight are high, the lithium ion battery is widely used for the field of up-to-date electronic devices.
The lithium ion battery may be fabricated into a battery pack. The battery pack includes a battery cell including an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator, a can accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly sealing the can, a circuit module having a protective circuit device and coupled to the battery cell, and a cover covering the circuit module.